


The Dog is a Gentleman

by Rozilla



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Anime AU, Automail, Automail Talk, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Dogs, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Jane works with Automail, Loki is to, Thor is a State Alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fullmetal Alchemist AU! (Using Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood continuity).</p><p>Thor needs his hand repaired and visits an auto-mail engineer with his brother.<br/>Jane's never liked State Alchemists- but she could get to like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog is a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Been binge watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and this little plot bunny took up residence.

Jane took the kettle off the stove and made a pot of coffee, whilst Darcy held Baker, a small black and brown puppy who had become their shop mascot. He had lost a back leg and Darcy took a lot of pride in the auto-mail leg she had given him.

'He'll need it replaced in about six months,' Jane pointed out, pouring them both a cup.

'I know,' Darcy said, in a sing-song voice 'I have the next few worked out already, what do you take me for?'

Jane chuckled 'Alright, if you say so.'

A loud knock on the door sounded their first customer of the day.

'You wanna take this one?' Darcy asked, snuggling Baker's neck 'I know you're not a fan of State Alchemists...'

'I guess,' Jane sighed, sipping her coffee 'can you get a couple of arm parts from the shed? I have some set aside on the third shelf from the left.'

'Yes ma'am,' Darcy strode out, leaving Jane to get the door.

'You must be Mister Odinson right?' She asked, looking up to take the man's height in. He was pretty handsome, long blonde hair tied back in a knot at his neck, bright blue eyes and a trim beard, even if the blue State Alchemist's uniform was a little off-putting. He wore the rank of Sergeant, but given that he was an Odinson, there was no doubt he'd be an Officer before the year was out.

'Call me Thor,' he replied, brightly, smiling at her 'Jane Foster I presume? I was told you're the best one to come for specialist auto-mail?'

'That's... flattering,' she managed the smallest of smiles in return 'please step this way.'

'You don't mind if my brother tags along?' Thor signalled behind him with a thumb.

'Uh,' Jane glanced at the man behind him 'sure, more the merrier.'

She had heard of Thor and Loki, both popular and from a wealthy family with a huge influence right up to Fuhrer Bradley himself. Thor was known for his strength and fighting prowess along with his Lightening Alchemy (code named The Thunder Alchemist). Loki, his younger brother, was less flamboyant, dark and thin but also cunning and skilled with Frost and Ice Alchemy, making his way up the ranks, most say riding on Thor's coat tails.

Jane did not care much for either of them.

Thor followed her into the workshop, taking a seat in the patient chair and rolled up a sleeve. She tried not to look at the rather well-muscled arm revealed, focusing instead on her clip board, detailing the list of repairs to his auto-mail. He had fought in Ishbalan war and lost a hand- apparently at his own request, Loki had been the one to do it- the result of an unpleasant injury relating to some backfired alchemy. He'd had it installed by the legendary Tony Stark- an auto-mail genius situated in Central, but he was a long way from the Capital out here, the nearest place was Youswell. She remembered when she struggled to keep her rates reasonable, though she was situated quite a long way out of town. She had to admit, as much as she loathed State Alchemists, she was not going to turn down the chance to look at Tony Stark's- hahaha- handiwork. It was wonderful craftsmanship- smooth design, well made, the mechanisms inside as light as auto-mail could be- and the transmutation circle engraved on the palm. It was rather beautiful to look at and, sure enough, Jane could feel Thor's eyes on her as she admired his hand, turning it this way and that.

'I know a guy who lost a whole arm, his auto-mail is pretty spectacular to,' Thor said, 'I'll recommend you if he's in town.'

'We don't get that many State Alchemists out here,' she put his hand back down on the table 'but thanks anyway.'

She selected a series of tools and pulled up a stool alongside him, rolling up her own sleeves and tying her hair back from her eyes.

'This might hurt,' she said, picking up a screw driver 'so if you want something to take the edge off-'

'I'll be fine,' Thor shrugged 'had far worse.'

'Alright,' she turned his hand palm downwards to the panel on the back of his hand 'I'll take a look at the central structure, that's usually the cause of a stiff wrist connection.'

He watched her work, which she tried not to notice. Loki watched from nearby, looking utterly disinterested, glancing at her workshop with barely contained disdain.

'So...You run this place alone?' Thor asked, gritting his teeth when she found the stuck connector.

'With my assistant,' she stated, not looking up 'she's in the shed. I could call for her if you want coffee or something.'

'No, I'm good, just asking.'

Jane selected a smaller screw-driver to poke the piston at the centre of the mechanism and Thor yelped.

'Yeah, it's stiff, rusted through by the look of it- no big deal, just needs a change. I can do it right now, but you will need to recover for a day or two.'

Thor sighed 'I thought as much, we're supposed to be in Briggs day after tomorrow.'

'Briggs?' Jane's eyes widened 'With auto-mail? What about the cold?'

'We've been before,' Loki said dismissively 'we'll be visiting the Fort, it's not quite as bad this time of year. There are plenty of people there with auto-mail.'

'Can you send word ahead to say you'll be late?' She asked.

'Unlikely,' Loki sniffed 'Father would grow impatient.'

'Well...' Jane shook her head 'that's up to you, I'm replacing the parts either way. You can do what you want.'

'Thanks for the concern though,' Thor sounded utterly sincere.

Jane brought a magnifier and a lamp around 'You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I need to concentrate.'

She had grown better at filtering out the pained whimpers and even sobs of her patients, but to Thor's credit, he managed to keep quiet, with only the occasional intake of breath or hiss through his teeth as she replaced the central piston in his hand then reconnected the nerves within. Loki left after a while to go outside and smoke and Darcy came in with a cup of coffee.

'You want one to?' She asked Thor, who was sweating slightly and very pale.

'Yeah actually, but I don't suppose you could put something a little stronger in it?' He replied with a weak little smile.

'Sure thing,' Darcy nodded, some sympathy showing through. She caught Jane's eye as she looked away to wipe her brow and ready some replacement screws. Jane raised her eyebrow when Darcy mouthed 'He's so hot.'

Jane gave her a look and rolled her eyes. Out loud she said 'I just need to put everything back together, then I'd like to check the transmutation circle is still intact.'

Thor let out a whoosh of breath and lay back in the chair 'I get to show off?'

'Yes,' she chuckled 'if you really want to.'

 

'He seemed really nice,' it was Jane's turn to put dinner on the table 'for a Dog of the Military.'

'You like dogs,' Darcy pointed out.

'I like Baker,' Jane clarified, putting a bowl down for the dog, who circled and panted until his muzzle was in reach. He lapped up his meal greedily.

'Who doesn't?' Darcy picked up her fork 'So you gonna go out with him or what?'

'I don't know...' Jane sat down opposite her 'is it worth it?'

'Could be...' Darcy winked.

Jane chuckled 'If he's still in town tomorrow, I'll think about it.'

 

'You know father won't approve,' Loki commented as they headed back to their inn.

'He doesn't have to know,' Thor skipped ahead to turn on his brother 'besides, it's just a drink, don't get so wound up.'

Loki huffed out a laugh 'What makes her so interesting?'

'Not sure yet,' Thor mused as they checked in for the night 'I'll found out soon.'


End file.
